


And Then There Were Three

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bondage (minor), Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Partially Clothed Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex (mentioned), Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that happened in LA, Brian found himself on the run.  And he ran right into Ian Shaw, starting a whirlwind romance.  Except Brian’s not the man’s only lover.  In fact his long time bed partner just happens to be his younger brother, Owen.  Despite that, Brian’s willing to stay, but is Owen willing to share?  What’s more, can he possibly come to care for Brian like Ian does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeah, I’m not really sure where this came from.  Once again this was something I started on quite awhile ago and finally got around to finishing.  We obviously don’t know much about Ian yet so a lot of his personality and background was based on Statham’s character from “Transporter” meshed with the little we do know.  So, umm, enjoy?
> 
> EDIT: With the release of Furious 7 it should be noted that this was written and posted BEFORE the name change happened with Statham's character. Hence why Deckard's name is Ian in the fic as that was the name they were going with up until shortly before the movie released.

“ _Meet you in baggage claim.”_ That’s what the text that greeted him said when he turned his cell phone back on after landing.  Just the knowledge his brother was there waiting for him, that he’d finally be able to see him once again, was all the comfort he needed. Owen smiled softly, his anticipation at their reunion mounting.

Making his way off the plane, he cursed the fact they were at the far end of the terminal.  As he was hoofing it he kept thinking of Ian, of getting his arms around him.  The whole mess he’d found himself in with being booted from the military had been such a burden and he really needed a friendly face about then.  No, it was just his brother he needed- the one person who’d always understood him and loved him, no matter what.

He was riding the escalator down into baggage claim when he caught the back of a familiar form.  “Ian!” he called, watching the man react.  “Ian!”

His brother turned, smiling brightly when he spotted him.  Owen was grinning too, until he saw _him…_

When Ian moved to the side it revealed an attractive looking blonde male with him.  It wasn’t just the stranger’s presence though, it was the fact his arm was hooked with Ian’s, their fingers laced together.  Owen felt a surge of possessiveness wash over him and his face dropped into a scowl as he stepped off the escalator.

“Owen!”   Ian laughed happily, coming to meet him and wrap him up in an embrace.  In that moment, he forgot the stranger- _the interloper-_ and his eyes closed.  His carry-on bag flopped to the floor and his arms enveloped Ian.  He turned his head, burying his face into his elder brother’s neck.

The spice cologne Ian always wore tickled his nose and Owen’s lips twitched.  It was all so familiar and warm there in his arms.  He felt himself being slowly rocked back and forth, Ian petting much shorter hair than Owen once had- growing it back so Ian had something to run his fingers through again was certainly on the agenda.

There was soft murmuring in his ear and Owen pressed his lips to Ian’s neck without even thinking about it.  Apparently his brother didn’t mind however and he felt the smile against his cheek.  “Missed you, Owen,” he said, kissing next to his ear.

“Missed you too.”  He grabbed a handful of Ian’s jacket, not wanting to let him go.

Ian, sensing his distress, made calming noises, continuing to pet his hair as if they were children again and Owen had woken from a nightmare.  This time the nightmares were real- Owen had lived them during his time as a spec-ops soldier.  The things he saw, the things he _did_ , would never leave him.  He was hoping Ian could once again chase away the demons.

His brother pulled back and their eyes met.  Ian was smiling softly, gaze traveling over him and Owen did the same.  It had been nearly a year since they’d had a face to face but his brother hadn’t changed a lick- same strong jaw, closely shorn hair, scruffy stubble on his face and hazel eyes more on the brown side.  Apparently he’d taken Owen’s quip about how he was going to be in better shape than him when he returned home to heart- it looked like Ian had returned to his steady workout regime, something he’d forgone with his new “transporting” business venture.

“Look at you,” Ian mused, taking his face in both hands.  “Didn’t they feed you?  You’re a scrawny runt.”

Owen snorted at the jab, smirking as he knew he was anything but.  They’d both always been in good shape, but the military had made his lean muscles all the more defined and his arms had bulked out a bit.  Besides the haircut, nothing else had changed- same chiseled bone structure and scruff as his brother, and same hazel-green eyes he knew he could pin Ian in place with if he looked at him just right.

“You’re one to talk,” Owen retorting, slapping his brother’s stomach.  “Gettin’ a bit flabby there.”

They were both smiling at that and Ian pulled him in, brushing his lips across Owen's cheek.  “Oh, it’s good to have you back.”

Feeling cheeky, Owen let his mouth rest right next to his brother’s ear.  “Why don’t you show me how much.”  Screw the “not in public” rule- no one knew who they were here and it’d been far too long that they’d been apart.  He needed more of a connection to Ian.   _Now._

Much to his disappointment, Ian pulled away.  “There’s someone I want you to meet first.”  He turned and motioned behind him and it was then that Owen suddenly remembered the blonde.  “This is Brian O’Conner,” he introduced.  “Bri, my brother Owen.”

“Good to finally meet you,” Brian said, smiling at him with a grin that lit up the room.  Owen had to admit, up close the blonde was gorgeous.  He had a strong build, long legs, sun-soaked skin, blonde curls that framed a far too pretty face.  Then there were his eyes, the deepest, swirling blue he’d ever seen.

It took a moment but Owen caught himself, putting the scowl back in place and looking to his brother.  He tried to ignore the way Ian’s hand was resting on the other man’s lower back and resisted the urge to pull away from him in anger.  “Who’s he?” he asked instead, perhaps a bit more blunt than was needed but he was angry.

Could anyone blame him really?  He’d come home expecting Ian- _needing Ian_ \- and instead he gets this stranger shoved under his nose.  A pretty stranger, but still.  Sure, he’d known his brother to go out and hook up on occasion, though it had always been with women and only while they were apart.  It didn’t make sense that Ian would show up to meet him with a piece of arm candy, and a _man_ no less.

“Bri and I’ve been dating,” Ian admitted.  Owen did back off then, the lines between his brow deepening.  “I wanted to tell you sooner, but I figured it would be better in person.”

“Yeah,” Owen grunted out.  “Better.”  He snatched his bag up, walking towards the carousel that was assigned to his flight’s luggage.  It was already spinning bags around and he busied himself looking for his so he could ignore the stinging pain in his chest.

Ian sighed heavily, watching his brother walk off.  He should have known this was the reaction he would get.  The hothead that Owen was, he had just gone into shutdown mode without even giving him a chance to explain anything.  “Bloody hell,” he cursed softly.

Brian laid a hand gently on his arm and Ian looked into understanding blue eyes.  “Why don’t I get a cab?” he offered.  “I’ll go stay somewhere tonight and give you two a chance to talk.”

The corner of his mouth pulled up a bit and Ian brushed his lover’s cheek.  It was a sweet offer however he couldn't take him up on it. “No Bri.  It’s your home now too.  I can’t just ask you to leave because he wants to be a wanker.”

Brian gave a short chuckle at the assessment before correcting, “You’re not asking.  I’m offering.”

It was a strange situation they found themselves in and Ian needed time to explain everything that had happened.  Hell, Brian had lived it and it still seemed weird on occasion.  They’d had six months to adjust to the idea- Ian couldn’t expect his brother to do it in a matter of minutes.

Sighing, Ian shook his head.  “You don’t need to leave.  Just gimme a minute to talk with him, yeah?”  Brian nodded and Ian leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips.  “Be right back Angel.”

Brian watched him walk off and sighed.  He sure hoped Ian could get his younger brother to listen.  It wouldn’t necessarily mean that Owen would _understand_ or even _approve_ , but they’d get no where if the man didn’t at least hear what Ian had to say.

He watched the way Ian placed his hand on the back of Owen’s neck.  The brunette tried to pull away but his brother only tightened his grip.  The expression on Ian’s face was one Brian recognized and he knew Ian was speaking in a calming, reassuring manner, trying to talk Owen down.  Brian saw the moment the younger caved, shoulders sagging and leaning in a bit towards his brother.

 _It may be alright after all,_ Brian told himself, wandering over to sit on a bench where he could still see them.

As the pair talked, Brian couldn’t help but think back to all the crazy things that happened to get him there- his LAPD career going up in flames when he let Dom walk, when he decided to run instead of face what he did.  He was a wanted fugitive and getting out of the country through normal means just wasn’t an option.  Luckily for him when he reached Miami he’d been put into contact with Ian.

He worked “transportation” and word in the criminal underbelly said he was the best.  Ian had been a bit hesitant at first- he usually smuggled cargo, not people- but Brian had the funds from racing, and if he sold his Skyline he’d have even more, so Ian agreed.

Neither party had planned their mutual attraction, or that they’d act upon it, but it had been a long journey with out of the way routes and unusual transportation- the boat to the Dominican Republic and the hopped plane to Panama, before the train ride to Rio and then the final flight to Moscow, a non-extradition country Brian could lie low in for a while.

It had only taken to the start of the long train ride for Ian to break his “no names” rule.  Then again, it was hard not to when you had your tongue shoved down someone’s throat.  It was only polite to know who was about to drive you absolutely crazy after all.  So, by the time they had made it to Russia, the pair had swapped their life stories, more or less, and had found out they made a surprisingly good match- and not just in the bedroom.

Without any other immediate jobs- Ian had left wiggle room in the schedule should they have had to use Plan B- the man had stayed with him in Moscow for a couple weeks.  When it was time for him to return to his home in France, he’d asked Brian to come with him.  He never even hesitated.

Ian and he just seemed to fit, and they settled into a routine almost immediately that was as though they’d simply always been around the other.  They had their cars- seriously, Brian hadn’t expected for Ian to get him a new Skyline- and while Ian ran jobs, Brian would go into London or Prague or any number of other cities that were overnight or day trips so he could race.

They had of course talked about Brian helping with jobs.  Ian watched him drive, had even raced around with him, and knew Brian could handle it.  He worried however, especially since they spent their time in countries that would easily send Brian packing back to the States if he were ever hauled in.  So, Ian kept saying that he was thinking about it and hoped the subject would die- not that that was bound to happen with Brian, and the man knew it too.

It had been about a month into their relationship when Brian found out.  Honestly, looking back, he probably should have had more of a reaction than “Really?  Huh…”  How one was supposed to react though he wasn’t really sure, and Brian had never been what someone would term as normal.  It was clear by Ian’s shocked expression he’d been expecting more as well.

It had come up after Owen had called him.  He was having trouble and it ended up the precursor to things rolling downhill for the man into a dishonorable discharge. That conversation had made Ian realize that what he had with Brian- while wonderful- couldn’t survive if the blonde didn’t know the full truth.

Brian couldn’t say he understood it per say, but who was he to judge?  He had never had his own siblings, though he’d always imagined it was a close bond with nothing else like it.  Meeting siblings like the Toretto’s had shown him how right he was in that regard.  Granted, this was being a bit more than _close_.  Even then, it wasn’t as though they could get one another knocked up, so really, who was it hurting?

Understandably, Brian had told Ian he had to have some time to process things.  He cared about Ian, he really did. However knowing that he was still involved in a romantic relationship- with his brother no less- was something Brian needed to get situated in his head.

He’d taken the weekend and when he got home Ian was looking at him nervously.  It turned into relief when Brian told him he wasn’t going anywhere.  If Ian wanted this, then Brian was okay with it too.

“ _Yeah?” Ian asked in disbelief.  “You’ll really stay?”_

_Brian smirked.  “Yeah, well, I guess somewhere along the lines I fell in love with ya.  So looks like you’re stuck with me.”_

_Ian grinned, pulling him flush against him.  “I love you too, Bri,” he admitted before stealing a kiss._

Brian smiled at the memories, though as he looked up to the brothers now he was worried that he may not get any more.  Despite the fact Ian loved him, Brian knew that if it came down to it, if he was forced to choose…  Well, Owen was his brother, and Brian knew Ian would always choose family.

* * *

“Go away,” Owen all but _hissed_ at his brother when he joined him at the carousel.

“Owen,” he pleaded softly, voice gentle and calming.  The hand on the back of his neck, when he stopped fighting it, was steadying.  “Please just listen to me a moment.”  He didn’t want to but Owen nodded anyway.  “I love you,” Ian continued, even and sure.  “I will _always_ love you, and nothing between Bri and I will change that.  We talked about things and we’ve come to an… agreement, I guess you’d call it.”

Owen gave his brother a quizzical look.  Ian leaned in and kissed his cheek before speaking in his ear as he wrapped him into an embrace.  “Just come home and hear me out, alright?   _Nothing_ is changing between us, I promise.”

Reluctantly, Owen agreed, clinging onto his brother for a few moments longer before letting go.  He spotted his bag, going to grab it, but Ian beat him to it.  “Come on,” Ian prodded.  Owen followed over to where the blonde was sitting.

“Everything okay?” he asked Ian, eyes dancing over to Owen briefly.

Ian gave him a lopsided smile.  “Yeah Angel.”  He offered his hand and Brian took it easily.  “Let’s get home, hmm?”  He looked between the pair before jerking his head to the side.  And if Owen walked a bit closer than normal at his other side, then Ian didn’t say a word.

* * *

It had been quiet on the way home.  Brian had taken the backseat without prompting, allowing Owen to ride shotgun.  There was a private smile on Brian’s face when Owen’s fingers twinned with his brother’s, resting on the gearshift.  Ian gave a smile of his own, never saying a word.

As they pulled in the drive, Brian leaned between the seats.  “Just park out front,” he told Ian.  “I’ll run into town and pick up some dinner for us.”

“You sure?” Ian asked, though he was already parking the car in the drive.

“Yeah.  Besides, it’ll give you two time to catch up.”  The pair traded a private look and Ian knew that Brian was doing him a favor in more ways than one.  It would certainly make Owen more comfortable and likely to talk if the blonde wasn’t around.

Ian agreed and as Owen was pulling the bag from the trunk, Brian was halted before he could get into the driver’s seat.  “Be careful Bri.”

Grinning, Brian leaned in and gave him a brief kiss.  “Always.”

As the car’s taillights vanished, Ian shook his head.  “I think he just wanted an excuse to drive my car,” he mused, not realizing he’d said it aloud until Owen chuckled.  “Well,” Ian continued, slipping an arm around his brother’s waist.  “Lets get inside.”

Bags left forgotten at the door, the siblings made their way into the kitchen where Ian grabbed them some beers.  “I suppose you’ll want the full story.”  Owen nodded, accepting the bottle.  “But first…”

Ian leaned in, lips brushing lightly over his brother's.  Owen’s breath caught, but a moment later he was pressing into the kiss and Ian felt his body warm as Owen stepped closer.  “Missed you,” the elder whispered as they parted.

“Maybe not as much as I missed you,” Owen noted.  There was a tinge of bitterness in his tone that stung Ian.

“That’s a bit unfair, don’t you think?”  Ian let him go, snatching his beer as he walked to the other side of the kitchen.  He turned to lean against the counter, finding that Owen wasn’t looking at him.  He was sipping at his own beer, a multitude of emotions crossing his face- though hurt and anger stood out like beacons.

Ian sighed, figuring he’d better just get on with it, otherwise there would be no making up in any of this.  It wasn’t his place to tell Brian’s story but the tale of how they came to be together was a different matter.  “I met Bri while he was running from the cops.”  That caught his brother’s attention.  “Former LAPD, ended up letting his mark go during an undercover op.  He made it to Miami before he realized he wasn’t getting out on his own."  He shrugged.  "Took the job.”

“And at what point did you start fucking him?” Owen accused.

“One thing lead to another and…”  Ian sighed.  “During the job.”

Owen scoffed, throwing back the bottle to take a good long chug.  “Fine, so you had a fling.”  It wouldn’t have been the first time.  Meaningless sex when they were apart was nothing new, on either of their parts, but this was different.  The blonde had stayed.  “You had to bring the stray home?”

“He’s not a stray, Owen,” he answered softly.  “Look, you’re not gonna wanna hear this… but I love ‘im.”  His brother sagged back against the counter, though his hands clenched into fists.  “He’s smart, honorable, loyal…  He’s so damn full of life and brightness that you wouldn’t even have a clue how fucked up his life’s been.”  That drew Owen’s attention again, his posture relaxing a bit.  “He’s a car junkie too.  That’s how we bonded actually.  Sold his custom Skyline to help pay my fees, that and his winnings from street racing.”

That had Owen taking a couple steps towards him.  “He any good?” he asked curiously.

Ian nodded, having seen Brian in action- not just in races against others, but in the play ones they had against each other, or the little “tests” Ian set up to see if he could handle helping in transport jobs.  “He knows his shit.  That’s for sure.”

Owen couldn’t help but be intrigued by that.  Cars for them had been more than a passion, it was a lifestyle.  People who lived and breathed the world that they did, well…  It was also curious- and amusing- to learn the kid was a bad cop.  They were all men who’d tried to do right in the world, only for society to screw them over and push them into the grey.

“Y’know what he said when he found out about our relationship?” Ian inquired.  When Owen met his gaze, his elder brother gave a sideways grin.  “All he had to say was ‘Really?’ and then just shrugged and went back to working on ‘is car like I hadn’t just admitted to fuckin’ my baby brother.”

Now _that_ took Owen off guard.  They rarely, if ever, admitted to being lovers.  Certainly _never_ to anyone who knew they were brothers.  Hell, there had been times someone had learned their last names, but they had played it off that they were married.  They didn’t look so much alike that it wouldn’t be believable.  For someone to know they were brothers and act like it was no big deal…?

Something like that couldn’t be taken for granted, could it?  Surely not.  What were the odds of that ever happening again?  Or that the guy was like them given his background and car-loving?  Hell, Brian seemed like he’d fit in perfectly with them.  Owen was surprised by his own thoughts- he was thinking of them as a _them_ , a _we,_ an _us._

“I love you Owen.”  He was pulled from his confusing thoughts by his brother’s genuine words.  “And… I love Bri too.”  Ian walked over to him as he explained, “He understands what we have and he doesn’t want us to give it up.  He wants the two of us to stay together and he’s willing to share my love with you.”  He stopped in front of Owen, looking him dead in the eye.  “The only question is… Will you give him a chance and let him do that?”

There was silence between them for a time and finally Owen leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips.  “Y’know this is weird, right?”

“Weirder than two brothers fucking?” Ian inquired with a raised brow.

Owen chuckled, shaking his head.  He sobered before clarifying, “Sharing you?  I just… I really, honestly dunno if I can.”  Ian frowned.  “ _But_ …”  The brunette sighed.  “I’ll give the kid a chance.”

Ian’s smile was warm as he hugged his brother close.  “You’ll see Owen…”  He kissed Owen then, glad when the younger actually kissed back with the same passion this time.  “Right now, I just want to enjoy the fact that you're finally home.”

“Yeah.  Me too.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Brian brought home Chinese.  Ian laughed as Brian tried to hand Owen a pair of chopsticks and Ian was smacked for his trouble.  The elder claimed that would have required coordination, while Owen bit back that he was one to talk given how many cars Ian had managed to wreck.  Brian laughed at their banter, smile bright, neither Shaw immune as they both grinned in return.

Not wanting to bring up the elephant in the room, as he wasn’t sure how their little chat had gone, Brian started up some casual banter.  He figured cars were a good way to break the ice, which lead to the stories of each of their first cars, their first builds, and funny anecdotes surrounding them- like Brian's first time driving which ended in a freeway pile-up.

“Y’know, met my best friend in juvie for boostin’ cars,” Brian mentioned, popping a piece of broccoli in his mouth.

“Yeah?” Owen mused.  “Hell of a way to make friends.  Not that I’m one to talk.”

“No, you’re certainly not,” Ian remarked, getting a piece of carrot flicked at his head for his trouble.

“So, where’d you grow up?” Owen asked the blonde.

“Barstow, Cali.”

“When’d you move to LA?”

Brian glanced at Ian, obviously having an idea of what he’d told his brother.  “After said best friend went to jail.  Wanted away from Barstow after that.  Only had been with the force a couple months at the time, but LAPD took me on pretty quick with my scores.”

Owen nodded sagely.  “So… how’d you end up helping your mark?”

The blonde frowned, which was certainly enough to give Owen pause.  It wasn’t as though he’d known the guy for more than a couple hours, but it was painfully obvious at that point that he couldn’t recall Brian ever really  _ frowning.   _ It wasn’t a good look on him at all.

“They didn’t deserve what the Feds were gonna do to ‘em,” Brian finally admitted.  “Ex-con just tryin’ to take care of his family the only way he knew how.”  He ran a hand through his hair.  “Man took me in, gave me a place to settle, gave me a family…”  He looked straight into Owen’s eyes as he admitted, “Never had that before.”

Brian looked over at Ian then who nodded encouragingly.  His brother needed to understand the kind of person Brian was. And so the blonde gave him the quick version of what happened- the truck hijackings, the last heist, Vince being hurt, Jesse ending up dead, and finally how he gave Dom the keys to his Supra.

When he was done, Owen could see the far off look in those blue eyes.  They were haunted, and Owen knew the look well.  He’d seen it on a lot of his men- hell, he bet he had that look himself sometimes.  Perhaps he and Brian were far more alike than he suspected.

What was it about this stranger that was just so appealing?  Brian was not only beautiful, but he was charming and funny.  He seemed to fit right into their lives, dropping in like some weird puzzle piece he hadn’t known they were missing.  Owen reached out, putting his hand on the blonde’s in comfort.

Brian was surprised by the gesture, looking up at Owen.  He ended up giving a slight smile of thanks though.  Owen wasn’t quite what he had expected from the stories Ian had told of him- he was better.  Likewise, his pictures around the house hadn’t done him justice.  Perhaps there was a chance for everything to work out after all.

Ian could only hide a smile of his own behind his beer, watching as both his lovers really took each other in for the first time.

As they cleaned up their meal, stashing the leftovers and loading the dishwasher, they were all aware of the awkward tension in the room.  It was getting late, time for them all to be turning in, except no one seemed to want to address the elephant in the room.

Brian saved them all by offering, “I’m gonna head into town and grab a hotel room for the night.”

“Bri-”

“It’s fine Ian.”

Despite his insistence Ian shook his head and pulled him in close.  “This is your house too,” he reminded.

The blonde placed his hand on Ian's chest, offering a slight smile.  “I know.  But you two need some privacy to catch up.  I really don’t mind.”

Owen had been watching the exchange and seeing Brian’s sincerity he couldn’t help but feel like an ass.  In all honesty he should have been more than happy to see the interloper go; he just wasn’t.  “Ian’s right,” he interjected.  “No need to go anywhere.”

“Well at least let me go out for a drive.”  Ian frowned up at him, Brian only cocking a brow.

“ Alright,” Ian conceded.  “ _ Be careful _ .”

“ Yes  _ Mom _ .”  Brian pressed their lips together, cutting off Ian’s protests.  He swatted at Brian as he pulled away, the blonde dodging with a laugh.  “See ya in a few hours,” he called, waving his hand as he took the keys to his Skyline from the hook by the garage door before disappearing.

“Well he’s got you pegged mother hen,” Owen mused, leaning back against the counter.

“Shove it,” Ian griped.

That made Owen give him a cocky grin.  “Oh?  And just where would you like me to stick it?”

Ian snorted, shaking his head.  That didn’t stop him from smiling as his younger brother stalked up to him like a predator, pulling him in close and pressing open-mouthed kisses from his neck down to his collarbone.  “Mmm, I’ve missed you.”

Owen’s mouth was next to his ear then.  “Show me how much.”  The words were husky and full of want but Ian could hear the little break in his brother’s voice, the hint of desperation.  He had been hurting so much with their separation and there was nothing Ian wanted to do more than assure him that he was safe and loved again.

Rather than reply, Ian took hold of his brother’s wrist and led him to the master bedroom.  Owen took in the space, no doubt finding it was much the way he had seen it last.  Granted there were signs of Ian’s new lover scattered throughout the house, the bedroom certainly no different.  There was Brian’s ridiculously fluffy pillows and clothing in the new walk in closet Ian had put in when he realized that Owen would be coming home and Brian staying.

It didn’t throw Owen for long, shrugging out of his shirt and starting on his pants.  His eyes never left Ian as he started to do the same.  Each were letting their gazes wander, taking in the well-memorized forms of their lover.  Ian reached out, caressing a new scar at his brother’s hip.  “What happened?”

“Wrong end of a ka-bar,” Owen grunted, his brother clearly hearing the unspoken desire to not speak of it.  It was just one of many memories from his time in the SAS he didn’t want.

Instead, Ian sank to his knees wordlessly, grasping his hips.  The pad of his thumb ran over the healed scar, slightly raised and pink across Owen’s skin.  Leaning forward, Ian’s tongue swiped over it as though chasing away phantom pains.  Owen let out a soft breath, eyes falling shut at the sensation.

Ian pressed a kiss to the jut of his hip before peppering more along his abdomen.  A puff of air tickled his pubic hair, his half-hard erection twitching in interest.  “Damnit Ian,” he demanded.  “No teasing tonight… please.”

By way of answer, his brother licked down his length.  Ian mouthed at the tip before taking him down all the way.  Owen moaned in bliss, Ian gazing up at him with sparkling eyes.  The grip on Owen’s hips tightened, holding him firmly in place as Ian pulled back to start his ministrations properly.

While Owen was loving what his brother was doing to him, he needed more from Ian.  Squeezing the back of Ian’s neck he growled out, “Bed.  Now.”

Ian pulled off with a pop, swiping a final lick across the tip with a confident smirk.  He rose to his feet, allowing Owen to manhandle him onto the bed.  Body draped over his, Owen leaned down to capture his lips.  It was demanding and hard, tongue licking into his mouth.  His hand slid between them, tugging at Ian’s neglected cock, grinning when his brother pushed up against him.

“Feel good?” Owen all but purred out, swallowing his brother’s affirmative answer.  His fingers continued down, rolling Ian’s balls between his fingers before traveling lower.  Ian grunted as a finger circled his hole.  “You want me inside you?  Want me to fuck you open?”

Ian moaned, pushing against him more.  He hissed out a long, low “Yes,” capturing Owen’s earlobe with his teeth.

“Be balls deep in you,” Owen continued while sucking marks into his neck and playing with his hole.  “Let you squirm on my cock… 'til I fuck you like you want… make you explode cum.”

“Fuck yes,” Ian growled out, nails digging into his brother’s back.  “Want you to fuck me.”  He grabbed Owen’s lower lip between his teeth, giving it a tug before adding, “Want you to cum in me.”  That earned him the tip of Owens finger pushing inside him.  Ian’s muscles clamped down on the digit, inhaling sharply.

It had been awhile since he’d bottomed, Brian much preferring that position.  Even so, Brian wasn’t a passive lover by far, the very definition of a power bottom most days.  They did change things up but it was sporadic with when they switched, what positions they used- there were times Ian would bottom fairly regularly for a couple weeks straight and then others when he would only once or twice a month.  It had been one of those latter months.

Owen wasted no time diving into his brother’s nightstand- unsure if his had been taken over by Brian- and pulled out a tube of lubricant.  Slicking his fingers, he slipped one inside Ian’s ass before almost immediately pushing a second in next to it.  He knew how Ian liked the burn, the little bit of pain with pleasure, and wasn’t about to deny him that.

Admittedly Owen was a bit impatient himself.  He was aching with need and the wanting noises Ian was letting out as he squirmed on his fingers were borderline torture.  When those muscles squeezed around him particularly hard, Owen cursed and ordered him to turn over.

He wasted no time when Ian’s ass was presented to him, grabbing his hips roughly and shoving his dick in straight to the hilt.  Ian keened, hissing a little at the burn but pushing back wantonly all the same.  Squeezing the back of Ian’s neck, Owen pushed his face down into the pillow before starting a punishing pace, thrusting in and out with abandon.

It was hard and fast, just the way they both needed it right then.

* * *

When Brian arrived home all was quiet.  He wandered into the master bedroom, smiling softly when he found the pair sleeping.  It was odd, he figured, for someone to find that sweet under the circumstances.  That was his lover in bed with another man after all.  Even stranger was that other man happened to be his brother.  Still, he couldn’t find himself caring.

As he stood debating on what to do- perhaps he should change and sleep on the couch?- Ian stirred.  He saw Brian there and smiled.  “Come to bed,” he whispered.  Brian grinned in return and gave a nod.

Once he was in his sleep pants, he slipped into bed on Ian’s other side, snuggling up against him.  Smiling, Ian wrapped his arm around Brian to pull him even closer, letting the blonde’s head rest on his shoulder.  The pair traded a loving kiss and Brian didn’t need to ask if everything was alright between the brothers.  Instead he simply murmured, “I love you.”

“Love you too Angel,” Ian whispered back, giving him one more kiss before encouraging him to sleep.

Brian mirrored the younger Shaw, wrapped up in Ian’s protective embrace.  The blonde only grinned, arm snaking around Ian’s waist.  Owen adjusted his own hold, allowing their arms to brush against one another.  It was surprisingly intimate, the three of them all curled together in bed.

Feeling content, Brian let his eyes close and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After breakfast Brian invited Owen out to the garage to see his car.  The younger Shaw let out a long whistle, eyes caressing the royal blue Skyline sitting next to the Benz his brother coveted.  “She’s gorgeous,” Owen said, hand falling to the roof and trailing the lines of the car as he walked around it.

“Ian helped me build her,” Brian replied.

“A replacement for his last Skyline,” Ian added.  Owen was reminded of course that the blonde had sold his precious street racing car to pay for Ian to sneak him out of the country.

“How does she run?” he inquired, surprised when a set of keys was easily tossed to him by Brian.  He gave the blonde a smile and slid into the driver’s seat, feet hanging out of the door as he started the car up.  As it rumbled to life he threw his head back and moaned in appreciation.  “That… is incredible,” he said when he got out after popping the hood.

“That she is,” Brian agreed with an easy smile.  They talked shop over the engine compartment for a bit before the blonde offered, “Why don’t you take ‘er for a spin.”

Ian sidled up next to Brian, an arm slipping around his waist and pulling him in as he added, “A nice  _ long  _ spin.”

Owen could take a hint.  Even so he lingered a minute, not really wanting to think about his brother having sex with someone else.  Of course he was reminded that Brian had gone out of his way to give them space just the previous night.  If Ian wanted to give his other lover some form of reassurance then Owen needed to have the decency to give them that time.

Not as though taking the Skyline out was going to be a hardship.  He ended up nodding, offering them both a reassuring smile.  “Don’t mind if I do.”

“No tickets!” Ian warned, but he was smiling.

“No promises,” Owen called back, ducking inside.  He revved the motor as the garage door opened, watching his brother shake his head as he backed the car out.  When he peeled off, the tires spun, the engine roared to life, and he could have forgotten all about the pair with such a finely tuned piece of machinery beneath him.

Brian sent his lover a sideways grin.  “Very smooth Ian,” he teased.

Said man reached out, spinning Brian around to press their chests together.  “Are you complaining Angel?”

“Never.”  Brian leaned down to kiss him, relishing the slow slide of their lips together.  “If he wrecks it though, you owe me.”

“Owen is a great driver.”  Ian swatted his ass.  “Have a little faith.”

“Always got faith in you,” Brian murmured, nuzzling into his neck.  Ian smiled softly, knowing what it took for someone like Brian to give him trust- he was so honored in being one of the lucky few.  Kisses were pressed against Ian’s throat.  “I want you on your car,” he rumbled, nipping at his earlobe.

Ian winced thinking about it.  “As nice as that sounds…”

Brian chuckled, guessing the issue.  “Someone got a little rough last night?”

“O can be a bit… aggressive sometimes,” Ian admitted.  Hell, he liked it rough just fine but if it was one thing he knew it was that he liked nice, slow love-making just as much.  “And when we’ve been apart awhile… well…”

“S’ok,” the blonde assured, kissing his jaw.  Pulling away, Brian was smirking, swaying his hips as he backed towards Ian’s Benz.  “I’m sure you can make it up to me.”

“Oh, I believe I can.”  Ian gave him a lazy grin, already starting at his belt as Brian hopped onto the hood of his prize car.  They were both rather confident at this point in their relationship that they knew all the right buttons to push.  It was like they were made for each other, falling into a rhythm as though they’d been together their whole lives.

Taking his leather belt, Ian wrapped it around his partner’s wrists, securing them together in front of him, all the while blue eyes watched him in obvious interest.  “You make a pretty hood ornament,” Ian mused.  “My own little angel.”

Brian smirked at that.  “I dunno.  This angel’s pretty bad.”

“Don’t I know it.”  He tugged at the end of the belt pointedly.  His fingers made quick work of Brian’s jeans.  The blonde tipped his hips forward, allowing Ian to pull them down along with his boxers, toeing off his boots so they could come off completely.  “Come ‘ere.”  Ian’s fingers twisted in Brian’s teeshirt, pulling him closer to slot their mouths together.

Brian allowed the Brit to adjust his position on the car to be closer to the edge, licking his lips when Ian pulled away.  He put Brian’s bound hands around his neck, his arms left to hang.  Ian pulled out his erection, giving it a few pumps to spread precum over the shaft.

Fingers sat on Brian’s lips and he sucked them in greedily, getting them covered in spit.  “Don’t take too long,” he complained when he let them go.  Ian smirked, shaking his head- typical Brian.

“Not gonna hurt you,” he reminded, slipping a finger easily inside the blonde.  He raised a brow, meeting Brian’s eyes in question.

“ I may have anticipated this happening?”  Ian’s response was to shove another finger inside, loving the moan that spilled from his lover’s lips, the way he keened towards him.   “ Shit…  _ Ian _ ,” he whined, tugging his arms forward so his bound wrists pulled the man closer, catching Ian's lower lip with his teeth.

“ Fuck,” Ian muttered.  He removed his fingers so he could spit in his hand, helping to coat his erection in  _ something _ .  Brian may have taken it upon himself to do his own prep but that didn’t mean Ian could forgo everything on his end.  Brian meant far too much to him to risk hurting by doing something stupid.

“Come on,” Ian urged, pulling Brian closer.  His dick slipped inside Brian’s ass with ease, pulling the blonde down onto him as he took the man’s weight.

Brian’s legs had locked around Ian’s waist instinctively, a deep groan falling from his mouth as he got fully settled.  “ _ Damn.. _ .”  He whimpered a bit, mouthing at Ian’s neck.

Ian had to take a few breaths himself, nestled deep into the tight heat of his lover.  “You alright?” he checked.  When he received a nod, Brian starting to suck marks onto his neck in earnest, Ian grinned.  “Hang on,” was all he offered before pulling Brian up on his cock and dropping him back down.

The gasps and whines of pleasure he pulled from Brian were perfect.  It was well worth the sore thighs and various bruises when all was said and done.

 


	3. Chapter 3

As the days passed Owen settled back into the house, back into his routine with Ian being by his side.  That wasn’t the only thing to settle however.  There was no denying that Brian was growing on him.  Granted it was more than that.

He found himself feeling an uncanny attraction to Brian.  Between the blonde’s sunny personality and their bonding over cars- and Ian’s shitty cooking- there wasn’t much _not_ to like.  He had slotted into their lives so perfectly.

Of course he wasn’t the only one to be having such thoughts.  Brian could feel a pull towards Owen whenever they were in the same room.  There had been no denying the man was just as attractive as his elder brother but Brian wasn’t quite expecting Owen to get under his skin.  As his true personality unfurled before him, Brian was stricken by a love he couldn’t deny any more than he could with Ian.

One day Owen decided that enough was enough, to do something about the obvious sexual tension that had settled between them.  He and Brian were prepping things to make dinner- a task they surprisingly enjoyed sharing- and Owen simply acted.  He shoved Brian rather roughly into the counter, cutting off his questioning protest by sealing their lips together.

From there instinct took over, Brian digging his fingers into the front of Owen’s shirt to pull him closer, meeting him with the same intensity.  Owen licked into his mouth, curling their tongues together.  He swallowed the delicious sounds the blonde made, rubbing against him none too subtly.  There was no question what they both wanted.

Somewhere in their heated make-out Ian walked into the room, his presence announced by the empty glass slipping from his hand and shattering on the floor.  Owen’s head whipped around, Ian looking between them in shock.

Brian’s eyes widened, managing to speak, “Ian…  We…”  He pushed against Owen insistently in order to give them space, the younger Shaw rather unwilling but doing so all the same.  All Brian could offer Ian was a frown as he looked away and said, “I’m sorry.”

That seemed to snap Ian out of his stupor, shaking his head as he stepped forward.  “Bri, no… don’t be.”  He reached out and took hold of the blonde’s arm, tugging him in.  “Neither of you did anything wrong.”

“You’re not angry?” Brian checked.

Ian smiled then, shaking his head.  “Far from it.”  He looked to Owen then, grabbing hold of him as well to pull into his other side.  “I was rather hoping this would happen actually.”

“Course you were, you wanker,” Owen huffed.  “Nice to clue in the rest of us.”

Ian gave what was supposed to be an innocent shrug but the smirk on his face ruined the image.  “I knew given the time you two’d see what I see in you.  It was only a matter of time really.”  It was just as well it was sooner rather than later as far as Ian was concerned.  Now he would no longer have to split his time between the two people he loved the most.

Brian chuckled then, shaking his head as he snuggled up to Owen as well.  “Best solution all around I’d say,” he agreed, nibbling on Ian’s jaw while a hand curled into Owen’s shirt.

“Why don’t we move this into the bedroom?” Owen prompted, eliciting twin smiles.

Clothes were shed as they went, at one point Owen awkwardly hopping on one foot to get his boot off with Brian almost tripping over his jeans as they fell around his ankles.  Somehow they managed to get to the bedroom- and mostly undressed in the process- without killing themselves.  As the rest of their clothes were shed they traded wanting kisses and pressed lips to newly exposed skin.

Brian had Owen spread out on the bed, grinning down at him like the cat that caught the canary.  “Do you know how much of a tease you are?” the blonde inquired, causing Owen to raise a brow in turn.

“Me?  You’re one to talk babe.”

Ian chuckled, crawling onto the bed.  “Isn’t that true,” he mused, placing kisses down Brian’s spine.

“It’s only a tease if you don’t follow through,” Brian argued, the cheeky look on his face only growing as he pinned Owen’s hips to the bed, licking along his abs.  He moved lower, nuzzling his nose into pubic hair before pressing his lips to the base of Owen’s cock.  The man hummed in encouragement, spreading his legs more in invitation.

Not that Brian needed anymore permission, tongue licking a path up Owen’s quickly filling erection.  He swirled it around the head a few times, grinning as he felt the little twitch, before sinking his mouth down, taking him about half way.  His one hand came up to wrap around the base while the other took Brian’s weight as he shifted forward onto his hands and knees rather than sitting on his feet.

That move left him open to Ian.  As much as he was enjoying the sight on display for him at the moment- his brother’s head thrown back in pleasure, his other lover perfectly content to provide that pleasure- Ian couldn’t help but get involved.  He had watched long enough.

Spreading Brian’s cheeks, he leaned forward and licked his exposed hole.  The blonde immediately responded with a surprised squeak, pulling off of Owen to look over his shoulder.  “Fuck,” he cursed as Ian repeated the action.

“Thought that was the general idea, yeah.”

Brian puffed air through his nose and suggested, “Grab the lube.  I’m fucking your brother before the night’s over.”  That had both Shaw’s groaning, Owen in want and Ian just _thinking_ about how sinfully beautiful a sight they were going to make.  So he did what he was told while Brian went back to giving Owen a blow job.

He pressed the tube into Brian’s hand, noting the smirk it caused as blue eyes flicked to his, all the while continuing to drive Owen crazy with his damned tongue and mouth.  Ian had been there many times before himself so he wasn’t about to begrudge his brother the whimper.  Instead he went back to his earlier position.

Licking around Brian’s hole earned him a little shudder but that wouldn’t do at all.  His tongue breached the ring of muscle and he grinned the best he could when Brian moaned.  It had a ripple effect as the vibration traveled to Owen’s dick, causing him to roll his hips up.  Ian pushed in deeper before pulling it out completely and beginning to alternate stabbing his tongue in and licking, working Brian into a squirming pile of goo.

“Fuck,” Brian hissed, looking over his shoulder again, pupils completely blown out.

Not about to give up the contact however, Owen’s fingers twisted into Brian’s hair to direct him back onto his dick.  Brian allowed the little shove in the right direction, knowing full well he’d have the other man begging before the night was out.  Planning to start then, he clicked open the lube and put some on his fingers to get to work with prep.

The tube disappeared as soon as it was sat back on the bed but Brian completely missed it as he circled a finger around Owen’s entrance.  Meanwhile Ian was sitting back onto his heels, putting some lubricant in his hand.  He watched the pair hungrily, the way Owen was writhing on two of Brian’s fingers as he pulled off his erection with a smirk.

Of course that morphed into a surprised noise as the head of Ian’s cock pressed against his hole.  Without much more warning than that, Ian shoved his way inside, rocking Brian forward on his knees.  Brian’s head dropped down between his shoulders, pushing himself back on Ian’s dick until they were flush together.

That time it was Owen’s turn to curse, pushed up on his elbows as he watched with unveiled interest as his brother fucked into the blonde.  Brian’s face was pure pleasure, his mouth dropped open in a silent cry.  When his icy eyes opened, they pinned Owen in place, causing the younger Shaw to strangle a groan.

He sat up then, one hand snaking down Brian’s side as the other tangled in his hair. Owen slotted their mouths together, tongue invading that perfect mouth, tasting himself there.  His fingers danced across Brian’s hip before moving further down, a single digit slipping in alongside Ian’s dick.  It caused both of them to react, Ian’s breathing stuttering a moment, eyes fluttering closed, while Owen greedily drank in Brian’s moans.

“Bloody hell O,” Ian growled out as a second finger was added.  Owen looked at him as he continued to kiss Brian, smirking in satisfaction.  Ian only started to thrust faster, harder, causing Brian to gasp and writhe underneath him. Ian didn’t last much longer than that, coming with a loud groan, fingers bruising the blonde’s hips.

Brian had to grip the base of his own erection to keep from coming as well, forehead resting on Owen’s shoulder.  Ian flopped down on his side, humming in satisfaction as he gave Brian’s ass a smack.  Brian muttered to himself, shoving Owen back down on the bed.  “Your ass is so mine,” he declared.

Determination faltered as Ian’s fingers wiped along Brian’s sensitive hole, picking up the cum there before spreading it over Brian's ass with a smirk.  It was Owen who commented, “Possessive bastard.”  Ian only gave him a look screaming _oh really_ and pressed the pad of his thumb against Brian’s hole, pushing more cum out and causing Brian to shudder.  Fingers coated, Ian proceeded to shove them into Owen’s ass, effectively shutting down his brother’s snark now that all he could do was bite back moans.

Brian choked back his own noises, watching fingers sliding in and out of Owen’s hole.  He could see the muscles clenching, trying to hold them in.  It was the last chink to his resolve, batting Ian’s hand away and lining his dick up.  As he pushed his way in slowly, he watched Owen’s mouth fall open, eyes closing in pleasure.

Once settled, Brian’s hands pushed Owen’s legs up so his heels were digging into the mattress, pressing on his knees to keep him nicely on display for him.  The blonde couldn’t help the curse as he watched his dick disappear before pulling out to repeat the process, just as he’d been observing Ian’s fingers.  He set a steady pace with long strokes, eyes traveling between watching Owen’s face and where they were connected- all the while Ian gazing at them both, fingers dancing across their skin when the temptation became too much.

Owen saw the blonde tip his head back, eyes closing, the first time those electric eyes weren’t pinned on him.  He found he missed them already, and yeah, maybe he was a whore for being the center of attention.  Uncaring, he jerked his hips a bit, lips quirking as those eyes returned straight to him.

A soft groan fell from Brian’s lips again as his eyes flicked downward to their coupling.  He immediately picked up the pace and Owen met him with every thrust.  Brian was moving deeper than he had been before, causing Owen’s toes to curl, fingers wrapping around his neglected cock.  Brian didn’t try to stop him, hand falling around his neck, giving it a gentle squeeze as his thumb brushed across Owen’s lower lip, locking their eyes together.

Owen watched as Brian came buried in his ass, hand falling away onto his chest, riding out the waves of pleasure.  It was enough incentive, along with the little twist of his wrist on the upstroke and the warm cum filling him, that Owen followed suit.  A spray of cum covered his stomach as he collapsed bonelessly onto the bed.

He could vaguely hear affectionate murmurs from Brian as he continued to move lazily in and out of his hole, muscles fluttering around his spent cock.  There was a tongue pressed against his abdomen, licking up the cum there.  Without having to look he knew it was Ian, smirking as fingers followed, rubbing cum into his skin.  When Brian finally pulled out, Owen sighed in contentment.

His eyes fluttered open to find Brian and Ian, lips locked together as Ian pulled him down to the bed on top of him.  Brian pulled away, eyes locking with Owen’s, and smiled.  “Y’okay?” he inquired, reaching out for him.

Owen gave him an assuring curl of his lips.  “Better than okay,” he answered, voice a bit more husky after their activities.  Brian’s smile only grew, leaning over to kiss him, soft and sweet, as though the blonde were trying to savor every bit of him.

Ian shifted underneath of him, sliding out so Brian was pressed between them.  He placed kisses along the blonde’s shoulder, smiling softly.  Owen’s arm fell across Brian’s waist and grasped Ian’s hip, grinning himself when his brother twinned their fingers together.

There would be a lot to talk about come morning, they all knew it.  However some things just didn’t need words.  They were all well aware of their shared feelings, knowing they went far beyond a mutually beneficial fuck.  They were in love, as crazy as that sounded.  Then again, when had anything about the relationships they had with each other make sense?

Eventually they settled down, Brian laying on his side to snuggle against Owen, head pillowed on his shoulder.  Ian was curled around the blonde, arm reaching across to hold onto his brother’s hand.  Brian’s lips brushed Owen’s ear as he breathed, “I love you,” putting a soft smile on the man’s face.

“I love you too Bri,” he assured, pressing a kiss to his lips.  He craned his neck to look at his brother, lips quirked as he added, “Love you too Ian.”

“You too O,” he rumbled, accent thicker after sex and sending a shiver up Brian’s spine.  Ian chuckled softly, breath ghosting across Brian’s neck.  “And you Angel,” he added with a soft kiss to Brian’s nape.

Completely worn out from their activities it was no time at all before they were fast asleep in a tangle of limbs on the bed, each perfectly content. All they needed was each other- the rest would figure itself out later.

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
